A Web browser receives a HyperText Markup Language (HTML) file from a Web server, parses the file to determine a layout and contents of a corresponding Web page, and displays the Web page. Conventional Web browsers are also capable of executing scripts embedded in Web pages and/or application code received from Web servers. Such application code may be referred to as a Web application.
A Web page may include two or more Web applications received from different sources. Each Web application displays corresponding data in its allocated portion of the Web page. The Web applications are standalone entities which do not operate in conjunction with one another, and therefore are unable to share data with one another.
A Web application may attempt to acquire data associated with another Web application of a same Web page by parsing the HTML code of the Web page. This technique is inefficient, inaccurate, and limited to acquisition of visible data. Improved integration between disparate Web applications executing within a same Web page is desired.